The Guilt
by 4TVDPLL6
Summary: this is the grey wolves series by Quinn loftis. I enjoy her stories and decided to make my own fanfiction. I made up my own Character named Holly. Holly has been kicked out of her own pack because of what happened to her brother and her bestfriend. Will the romanian pack accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Tears were blurring Holly's vision. She couldn't believe what had happened. If somebody told her that her brother was going to die in the challenge to win his true mates' love she would have told people to screw off. Her heart felt like it had shattered into pieces. It was her fault anyway. Holly had introduced her best friend, Fable to her brother. She couldn't protect him. After seeing Nate's relationship with her best friend grow, Holly longed for that special someone. Her true mate. At this moment, she was trying to convince herself to open the doors. These doors hold her future. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. If the Alpha of the Romanian Pack chooses not to accept her, she will be a lone wolf. Even though she is only 3 in wolf years, she has a feeling a darkness will overtake her. And at this point she doesn't have the power to fight the darkness. After Fable and Holly found out that Nate had fallen, Holly watched Fable kill herself because Fable couldn't endure the never-ending sadness that seemed to wrap around her like a heavy blanket. The worst part about it was Fable's last words. Fable delivered those five words with as much strength as she could gather. Fable finally spoke, "Find your true mate, Holly".


	2. Chapter 2

After enduring that horrible flashback, Holly finally opened the doors to the Romanian Packs' mansion. A few days back Holly called Vasile, the Romanian Alpha. He said he would consider taking her in and that it would probably be best for her to fly to Romania. A nearby growling snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up to see a tall, dark haired, werewolf standing before her. Before she could react someone who looked around her age stepped in front of him and began to speak. "I'm Jen. Don't mind this fur ball. He can be bossy at times." Then she leaned in and whispered "but that's the way I like it." From this comment, Holly inferred that Jen was this angry dudes' mate. Holly offered the welcoming girl a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. The girl was about to ask her a question, when the angry guy interrupted her, "What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sensing that this guy had power, she bent her neck just enough to show that she wasn't one to resist authority. Holly began to speak "I am here to speak with Vasile. I am a lone wolf and I am in need of a pack. I called ahead and he told me to fly to Romania. Holly realized most of the pack was shocked by what she had said. That even includes the angry dude. Holly was beginning to think that she shouldn't have started the story like that. Before she could explain, the pack cleared a path for Vasile and his mate, Alina. Both alphas welcomed me with a smile and lead me to an office. Vasile told Holly to sit. Holly sat almost immediately. Vasile started to speak, "I have looked into your files, Holly. I understand now that you are a lone wolf because your old alpha kicked you out of your pack for what had happened to your brother?" Holly's eyes began to water, and she tried her best to keep them from spilling over. "Yes Sir." Holly responded once she gained composure.

Vasile saw that the death of Holly's brother and best friend brought up many bad memories. He knew that if this had happened to him, without Alina, he would be the same way. At this moment he knew he had made his decision. Vasile caught Holly's gaze and spoke. "Holly, I believe that you tried your best to protect both your brother and your best friend, but it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have been kicked out of your pack. It wasn't your fault that Fable killed herself and her father; your old alpha should have realized that. From what I have seen, you don't have a problem when it comes to obeying your Alpha. So I will grant your wish, you may join my pack." Holly's eyes were no longer filled with fear. I smiled and continued to speak. "But I must warn you, there are many unmated wolves in this pack and because of your looks they may be a little hot-headed. Without a doubt, Vasile knew that his pack would be all over her in minutes. Holly was gorgeous; she had jet black hair reaching her waist and almost clear blue eyes. His unmated wolves would be all over her in seconds. Vasile knew he had to find somebody who she was comfortable with. Vasile spoke up again, "Have you met anyone yet?"

Holly looked up. "I have met Jen. Well, and this really bossy, angry, dude. But that's it."

Vasile laughed at her description of what could only be Decebel. "That's Decebel, he is our beta. He can be bossy at times. Since it's your first week here, I want you to room with someone. Would it be okay if I put you with Jen?"

"Um. Yes Sir. She seems welcoming." Holly responded.

Vasile got up and reached for his phone and sent a text to his son.

Vasile: Fane, we have a new member to our pack I would like for you to introduce her to Sally and Jacque. She has met Jen before. She had a rough experience in her last pack and I want her to feel welcome. After they have been introduced, please bring our new member back up here with Jen only.

Fane: A new pack member?

Vasile: Yes. She is unmated and … let's just say she will definitely bring attention to the unmated wolves.

Fane: Great (sarcasm). I am coming up now.

Fane told his mate Jacque that he had to speak with his dad in his office. We rarely get new pack members, and I think it will be nice to have a little change.

_We're getting a new pack member? Jacque questioned_

_Yes. She is an unmated female and my dad said she was definitely going to draw attention. Fane spoke into her mind._

_That's probably not good._

Fane had forgotten to put the wall up and Jacque heard his thoughts. Fane might as well tell her what his dad had told him.

_Yeah. My dad said she had a rough experience in her old pack and I am to escort her downstairs to meet You and Sally apparently she met Jen earlier. _Fane explained

_That's great! We need a girl to join our three musketeer gang. Hurry up Wolf-man!_ Jacque smiled.

Fane ended his conversation with Jacque with a chuckle and opened the door to his dads' office.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I am going to try and write more often because I won't be able to post from the 13-20. (Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I will try and make them longer) Don't forget to Review!

Vasile stood up when his son entered his office.

"Fane, this is Holly. She is our new pack member. Holly, this is my son."

Holly stood up and greeted Fane. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fane." She lowered her neck because she knew he was a dominant wolf. Fane greeted her and said "Likewise. Holly, it is time for me to introduce you to my mate Jacquelyn, you may call her Jacque. You will also be introduced to Sally."

"Okay. Lead the way." Holly replied.

Fane exited his father's office and lead Holly into the room where the girls were hanging out. Once Fane and Holly made it into the room where the girls were hanging out, Fane introduced Holly. "Jacque, Sally, Jen, this is Holly, our new pack member."


	5. Author's Note-Good News

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. Last week I was on vacation and I just got back. I do plan on having a new chapter up in the next couple of days. I'm still trying to figure out a couple things. I promise I will update soon! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I am going to try and write more often because I won't be able to post from the 13-20. (Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I will try and make them longer) Don't forget to Review!

Vasile stood up when his son entered his office.

"Fane, this is Holly. She is our new pack member. Holly, this is my son."

Holly stood up and greeted Fane. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fane." She lowered her neck because she knew he was a dominant wolf. Fane greeted her and said "Likewise. Holly, it is time for me to introduce you to my mate Jacquelyn, you may call her Jacque. You will also be introduced to Sally."

"Okay. Lead the way." Holly replied.

Fane exited his father's office and lead Holly into the room where the girls were hanging out. Once Fane and Holly made it into the room where the girls were hanging out, Fane introduced Holly. "Jacque, Sally, Jen, this is Holly, our new pack member."


End file.
